Fairy Tail Shinobi
by MagnumSTL
Summary: A year and a half after the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto and Sasuke are summoned to the Hokage's office and given the mission to investigate a strange portal found nearby. What happens when they are sucked in and find themselves in the Land of Fiore?


**Hey there guys, welcome to my new story. Hopefully this will be a bit better than my first story but I guess we'll see. So let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I'll only do this once since disclaimer are troublesome. (Thank you, Shikamaru)**

**Fairy Tail Shinobi.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Magnolia.**

{Location: Konohagakure Market}

The bustling streets on Konoha seemed a little busier this day than usual. You wouldn't believe how many people were crowding in the market. The noise could easily drown out anything you would attempt to say. Luckily the street vendors had much practice with being able to hear things over such noise and managed well with hearing over everything. Naruto chuckled every time he passed a young girl skipping happily down the street and her father comes close behind, struggling to balance an unbelievable amount of boxes of lord knows what, that his daughter had him buy for her, on his head.

Naruto had changed his looks a little within the year and a half. His hair had grown a little longer, but he preferred to have it look a little messy and feral, giving him different features than his father. No one likes to copy their parents. The whisker marks on his face became a little darker, and therefore more noticeable. His eyes had grown brighter too, his usual blue eyes were now bright enough to draw the attention from quite a few fan girls of his. He traded his bright orange jumpsuit for black jacket with orange stripes going down the arms and his sides and a single stripe down the back with the Uzumaki seal in the centre. His trousers were the same, black track suit trousers that stop on his shins. Again, orange stripes down the sides to quench his thirst for orange on his clothing. His tool belt strapped to the usual leg and a small scroll on his lower back. His combat boots were just the usual blue that every other ninja wore. Yeah, let's be honest, Naruto was never one for fashion.

Everything was so very peaceful in Konoha. A nice change after such a horrible war that claimed so many lives. It was still weird for Naruto to have so many people stop and greet him in the streets or shake his hand or even ask for an autograph. It had been a good year and a half since he and Sasuke defeated Madara and Obito in the war with an ultimate combo.

Against what Naruto had hoped to achieve after the war, there was still a lot of fighting and evil in the world, so much so that Naruto was feeling pretty exhausted from having to deal with a lot of it. You'd think that people would have learnt by now to get along and not try and get Naruto to them to attempt to kill him and take over the world. Firstly, this is the guy that defeated Madara Uchiha and ended the Fourth Great Ninja War. Secondly, even if they did manage to overpower Naruto, there's still Sasuke to get past, who was the other person involved in defeating Madara. Seriously, people are just stupid. Human nature, I guess.

Naruto was on his way to the Hokage office because he was summoned in by Kakashi for an important mission. He couldn't help but wonder what it was. It had been a while since he received an important mission with little detail given in his summon. So much secrecy, almost as though this was either an A or an S class mission. Could someone else have been summoned along with himself for this mission? So many questions he wanted answered as soon as. Time to hurry off to the office without delay. Let's use the rooftops to speed things up.

{Location: Hokage's Office}

Kakashi sighed heavily at the heaps of paper piled on his desk. As he finishes the first pile and sets them to the side, he looked back up to the others and sighed again.

"One down… twenty to go." He tiredly said as he weakly reached over to the second pile and began reading through them. Gai looked over to him with such a disappointed look.

"Come on now, Kakashi, you can't already be tired. The day is so young! Come now, men like us shouldn't be tired when the sun has barely risen. You must speed through these documents and race out into the sunset, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind you!" shouted Gai in his usual inspirational tone. Kakashi sighed.

"Remind me why I made you my aide..." he said in an exhausted tone. Gai roared out a laugh and slapped Kakashi on the back.

"What do you mean?! It's because I'm so amazing and an inspiration on you. I will keep your fire of Youth burning!" he shouted. Kakashi could do nothing but shrug it off and attempt to finish this work before either more work was piled on top of this work or he died of boredom. Things had been hectic in the village since the end of the war, and Kakashi just so happened to be made Hokage then. Thankfully, it wasn't long before a sudden knock came at the door and Kakashi's day brightened just a little that a visitor came to take the boredom away.

"Come in, please!" he exclaimed as the door slowly opened and Naruto entered. Kakashi eye smiled the moment he saw Naruto and stood up to greet him properly. "Ah, Naruto, perfect timing. I was wondering when you'd arrive. Unfortunately, we can't continue until Sasuke arrives." He said as he took a seat and gestured for Naruto to do the same.

"Sorry, Kakashi-Sensei, I was just taking my time through the market, seeing as how it's such a beautiful day. This seemed pretty important by the way the summon scroll was." Said Naruto as he sat down before Kakashi's desk. "Gai-Sensei, how's it going? I hope you're keeping Kakashi-Sensei here busy with his work." He laughed as Gai punched the air above him then brought his arm down to give Naruto a thumbs up.

"You know it, Naruto. I'm keeping him as motivated as ever! There's no way he'll slack off with me around." He shouted as he smiled, a small shine appearing at the corner of his smile. Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped as the room fell into total silence. Thankfully, the silence was broken by a knock at the door and Sasuke entering the room.

Sasuke had changed a lot too. His hair had grown a lot, losing the spikes in the back and becoming simply straight black hair. He traded the manskirt out for a dark purple jacket, open of course and the grey t-shirt stayed. The rope, he discarded long ago. Thank god. Black track suit bottoms down to his ankles and black sandals. He kept the blade strapped by ninja belt he wore now to make up for the rope missing. He kept the sleeves of the jacket folded up just to the middle of his forearm and wore fingerless black gloves. He also seemed to have lost his attitude and began talking to others without superiority complex in his tone. Something that happened shortly after the war.

"Naruto, Kakashi, what's happening?" he asked as he came in and sat down next to Naruto. Kakashi nodded and cleared his throat before beginning.

"Now that you're both here, we can begin. Gai, please give us some room." He asked as Gai bowed and left the room. He cleared his throat again. "Ok… now let's begin, shall we?"

"What's going on, Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, the summons letter seemed important. I would like to get the details down as quickly as possible so that we can be on our way." Said Sasuke in an anxious yet calmed tone. Kakashi eye smiled and nodded.

"Very well. I'm not going to cut corners or beat around the bush for you. I called you here because there have been reports of a strange portal appearing just a few miles out of the village. I want you two to go and investigate it and return with your findings as soon as possible." He said. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't think of what to say. What they had just heard was absurd.

"Why send us for such a thing? Surely it would make more sense to send someone that has better experience with something like this instead of us. Or at least someone that can do better research than us." Replied Sasuke. Kakashi seemed to agree for a moment but it wasn't so. Sasuke caught on easily and nodded. "I see, just in case it's dangerous, you want to send us to fight anything dangerous that comes from the portal. While our research may not be the best, we can find something and take care of any hostiles if any appear. If none appear then we can come back and you'll send out a research team with some protection to do some real research." He said as Kakashi eye smiled again and nodded. As you'd expect, Naruto was still confused. Sasuke caught on to this and sighed. "We'll take care of this, Kakashi. You can count on us." He assured as he grabbed and dragged Naruto out of the office. Kakashi simply sighed then grabbed the next paper to continue his work.

{Location: North Road Outside Konoha}

Naruto and Sasuke strolled down the road casually. Naruto walked with his arms up behind his head and Sasuke walked hands in pockets. Pretty much how they usually walk. Naruto quickly opened his left eye and looked to side to Sasuke then sighed to break the silence.

"So what are we doing?" he asked as Sasuke peered over to him with an annoyed look.

"For the fifth time, Dobe, we're going to investigate the portal." He replied in a huff.

"I know that! I just want you to run me by the whole thing again." Said Naruto.

"*sigh* We're going to investigate the portal. To see if anything dangerous comes out. Since we're the strongest of the village, it made more sense to send us since we'd be able to handle what comes out."

"Ooohhh… I get it now. Anything else to know?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Let me take care of the rest. You just be ready with Kurama to attack anything that comes out." He chuckled. The two continued on in silence through the woods.

{Location: Portal Location}

The two arrive in a large open field just fifty miles from Konoha village. In the centre of the field is the portal in question. Large dark blue portal that towers over the two at about eight feet high. Naruto's eyes open in shock to the size of it while Sasuke barely gives a second glance.

He approached the portal slowly and studied it carefully while Naruto carefully patrolled the area to make sure nothing was around. There wasn't much that could be noted about it. Just use your imagination.

It was like nothing that Sasuke had ever seen. The whole thing is far advanced than anything he knows. It would be a while before he could even make heads or tails of it. Naruto didn't even want to think about it. The whole thing just baffled him. Best leave Sasuke to work. It was a good hour before Sasuke finally said something, totally startling Naruto.

"What?! What's wrong?" asked Naruto as he frantically returned back to Sasuke.

"I may have figured something out about this. It seems that it definitely hasn't got a connection with anything in the world." he replied.

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am. Call it a hunch all you want but just looking at it, it doesn't seem to be from our world." Said Sasuke as he closely re-examined the portal. "I can't feel any chakra coming from it." He stated just moments before the portal started shifting and Sasuke was pushed back up.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke pushed himself back up to his feet and backed up a bit.

"I don't know… I just suddenly felt a spike in chakra come from the portal. But that's impossible… I felt no chakra at all within it before. What the hell's going on?" he said as he reached his hand out towards the portal. And in that instant, a sound emitted from the portal. So loud it drowned out all sound, even itself. Then a force grabbed them and whisked them off their feet and dragged them in.

So much happened within that brief moment, that Sasuke could barely understand what was happening. And then he saw it. A tall figure behind him. He could just see its lips move as though to be using some kind of Jutsu. But he couldn't make it out. It would be too late to use his Sharingan by now. It was over. The world went black for a second, and then there were so many colours around that it made him sick. And then once again there was darkness. And his consciousness left him.

{Location: House Outside of Town}

Not far outside of town, a young man and a small blue cat lay happily in the shade, napping. I don't think I need to introduce either of these since you should already know what they look like. If you don't, then you're obviously very behind or in the wrong place.

The sign next to the steps leading up to the house read Natsu and Happy. (There… I introduced them anyway.) The sun was rather bright at this time of day so they found they were rather lucky to be in the shade at this time to be having their nap.

Happy felt he should probably get up to see just what time of day it was. Around noon… he yawned and rubbed his left eye as he pushed himself up and walked slowly across the path towards the sign.

He took a deep breath as he stared down to the amazing sight of the Town of Magnolia. Around this time it was rather busy so you could see a lot of people walking around the market by then. Happy smiled then turned back and walked over to Natsu and began to attempt to awaken him.

"Hey… Natsu… time to get up. We should probably head over to the guild and say hi to everyone. Lucy and Erza are probably wondering where we are." He said as he gently shook Natsu. Natsu simply brushed him off and rolled over. The usual response.

Happy didn't like this, so he stretched out his wings and flew away. He returned a few moments later with a rather large bucket of water and dropped it on Natsu's head. Strangely it just landed bottom first on Natsu's head and gave him a huge headache before dropping to the ground and emptying the contents into the grass.

Natsu rolled around in pain while Happy laughed and rolled outrageously on the floor. Once the pain swelled down, Natsu slowly looked up and growled at the hysterical cat.

"Ya think that's funny, you little ass?!" he yelled as Happy tried dearly to hold back more laughter.

"Sure… why do you think I'm laughing?" he replied as he burst into laughter again. Natsu growled and raised his head as if to strike Happy but was interrupted by a strange ball of fire (like a meteor) fly right over their heads and crash in the distance.

Natsu and Happy stared at it for a few moments before rushing off to investigate.

{Location: Crash Sight}

Naruto and Sasuke both lay in agony in a rather large crater on the ground. Smoke rises all around and flames still burn in small pocket area here and there. Sasuke is first to manage to push himself up from the floor and scan the area. He then walks over to Naruto and offers him a hand up.

Naruto accepts and grabs Sasuke's arm. The two look around and try to figure out where they are.

"Hey, Sasuke, where do you think we are?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. We're definitely not in the Land of Fire anymore. This is nowhere I know of too… so it could be a while before I get any bearings." He replied. As the two began to look around them and examine the crater they were in, an unfamiliar voice calls out to them.

"Hey! Who the hell are you? I don't recognize your scent so you can't be anyone I know or have met…" called the voice from behind. Naruto and Sasuke turn around to see a young, pink haired man with a blue cat on his shoulder.

"_Who is this guy? Scent? Could he be of the Inuzuka clan? No… that wouldn't explain why he has a cat with him instead of a dog… who is this guy?" _thought Sasuke as he quickly took the time to examine the young man.

"Well? You gonna answer? Or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" he asked. Naruto chuckled and stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke as he reached over to grab Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto brushed Sasuke's hand off and continued to step forward.

"It's obvious we have to fight this guy... so I'm gonna do it." He replied with a wide grin on his face. Natsu chuckled as he opened his right hand and it became surrounded in flames. Sasuke's eyes widened after seeing the fire.

"Naruto, this guy's a fire user... maybe I should handle him. That way we both have even ground of fire." He said.

"That wouldn't work!" shouted Natsu in a rather cocky tone. "In case you guys ain't heard of me, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. No way fire would hurt me." He chuckled. Naruto chuckled back and closed his eyes for a moment. Upon opening them, they had shifted over to his Sage Mode eyes.

"Sage Mode is all I'll need for you." He said as he entered a defensive stance.

"_I know Naruto isn't underestimating this guy. He's an idiot but he wouldn't be that stupid as to underestimate someone we met. Just looking at this guy, I can see that he'd be enough to keep Naruto on his toes should the two go all out." _Sasuke thought to himself while he carefully examined Natsu a bit more.

"Stop worrying, Sasuke." Said Naruto. "I know how to handle myself. You worrying will distract me, ya know?" he chuckled. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

The two approached each other and readied themselves. In an instant, the two shouted "Begin" simultaneously and started their fight. Naruto started off with simple Taijutsu, attacking Natsu with great precision with no break in each attack. Natsu managed to keep up with Naruto's relentless attacks and carefully took his time to spot an opening. When the opportunity presented itself, Natsu shoved his arms up, pushing Naruto back in the process, and began his own flurry of attacks on Naruto.

This went on for a good ten minutes. Naruto was attacking, and then Natsu, then back to Naruto etc. You get the gist of it. Finally, Naruto saw his chance to strike. With no break in his movements, Naruto quickly summoned around twenty-odd clones, crouched down and kicked up, sending Natsu airborne. Natsu found himself surrounded by the clones and looked in wonder at this interesting new technique he was seeing.

The clones threw themselves up and down into Natsu, attacking his from every angle. Natsu had no chance; he was unable to defend himself from this powerful flurry of fists and legs piling into him. Finally, the real Naruto rose up beside him and finished his attack by lifting his leg in the air and bringing it down into Natsu's stomach.

Natsu choughs up whatever saliva he ha built up in his mouth and falls to the ground with a loud and hard crash. He chuckles to himself as he jumps up to his feet and charges the flames in his hands.

"Alright! This is just the kind of fight I've been itching for. Bring it on, Blondie!" he laughed as the flames began to completely engulf him. Natsu leapt forward and began his flurry on Naruto. Each attack partnered with the slight burn of Natsu's flames. Natsu the ducked down beneath Naruto's defence and struck up, sending Naruto airborne. (Oh, the tables have turned now)

Natsu placed his hands together to bring the flames all into one hand. Without hesitation, he jumped up to level with Naruto and punched down into Naruto's stomach. This time, Naruto got to feel how Natsu felt when he spewed his all saliva he had built up and fell hard to the ground.

Naruto slowly brought himself up to his feet and panted heavily as he wiped his face of the dirt on his cheek. Natsu stared back, panting just as much. The two smiled at each other then charged. Within the second it took to be face to face, the two had already raised their fists and struck hard into the other's face, sending them both back to their original spots and flat on their backs.

"Naruto/ Natsu!" both Sasuke and Happy shouted for their partner. They stood there silent and watched carefully, waiting for the dust to clear. Once all was clear, the two combatants were still laying on the floor. Natsu broke the silence when he suddenly started chuckling with such a bright smile. Naruto chuckled back and the two just started laughing together. Much like friends. Natsu brought himself up to face Naruto and gave a great big smile.

"Damn... you're good!" he laughed as Naruto quickly jumped up and returned the smile.

"Yeah... you too!" he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Happy laughed with joy at the two of them while Sasuke gave his usual "Seriously?" look.

"I gotta take you to the guild. Maybe the Master will let you join. We could use someone as awesome as you. Tell me, what's your name?" he asked politely.

"I'm Naruto, and that's Sasuke. Sure, I guess we could come with you to your guild. What do you think, Sasuke?" he shouted as he turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and walked over to offer Naruto a hand.

"Sure, best to go somewhere friendly and learn a bit of where we are." He said while picking Naruto up.

"Awesome, we'd best get going then." He said as he jumped right up to his feet and turned around. He stopped right next to Happy and half turned to face Naruto and Sasuke. "By the way... I'm Natsu and that's Happy. Pleased to meet ya." He smiled warmly as he turned back and continued to lead them down to Magnolia.

{Location: Magnolia Market}

The streets of the market were bustling with peddlers and merchants and many people looking around to find something for themselves. Naruto looked around in wonder at this magnificent city that reminded a lot of home. Many people nodded or waved to Natsu as he passed by on the streets and he returned the same gesture. He stopped in the middle of the market and turned around with his arms stretched wide.

"Welcome to Magnolia!"

**And there it is. Hope you liked this beginning and will be back for more. This is gonna follow the storyline of Fairy Tail from the GMG arc but a few changes. Then it'll go into introducing their threat. Let's let you enjoy Naruto and Sasuke's time in Fiore, huh?**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Magnum out.**


End file.
